A new phantom
by Sonkist
Summary: the story of a girl actress performing Meg in phantom of the opera at the new york opera house...R
1. Could it be?

_Phantom of the Opera, a great movie, awesome book, and breath taking play, all around good story. After all that's what it was, just a story, wasn't it? I mean, if you lived in the 21st century and you heard voices while study at an opera house, you'd know it was just your imagination, right? So what if you were an orphan, and there were whispers of an opera ghost, that's all it is, whispers, I hope..._


	2. Chris?

"Jace? Jace, snap out of it!"

I smile as I look at my best friend."I'm here Emi, Just thinking."

Emi's little mouth smirked, "You sure were, I've been calling you for ten minutes, Mum wants us."

You follow her to where her mother is coaching the dancing girls. "Janice, Emberlynn, it is time to eat, come along."

Emi and I rolled our eyes; Marie had been trying for weeks to set up a luncheon with the new owners of the New York opera house. She insisted we go, "They have a nephew your age." she reminded us for the fifth time. "Quite handsome I hear"

Emi was annoyed to no end, "We know mother, they're very rich, and it would be considered an honor to be courted by such a polite young man."

"Well I'm sorry if I want only the best for my girls," Marie said sternly, "most mothers do"

We sighed as we entered our rooms to change, I swooped down on Emi, "Emberlynn, serenade me with your beautiful voice, and I will give your mother all my money." I took her hand and pretended to kiss it, while she hid giggles

"Jace! She'll hear you!"

I picked her practically weightless figure up bridal style, "let her hear, I will run away with you and we will wed under the moonlight."

Emi giggled some more, as she fought her way to the floor, "You're impossible, we're going to be late!" she scolded picking herself off the floor

"You take the fun out of everything." I said changing into a jean skirt and red fitted top.

We arrived at the small cafe just as our party was sitting down. Marie greeted them happily. "Mr. Delatant, I am honored that you could lunch with us."

"Ms. Cheris, the pleasure is mine." He motioned to his wife, "Allow me to introduce my wife, Kelly, and my nephew, Chris." at that moment I looked up and met his eyes

"Jace?" Chris asked, voicing both of our shocked faces

"I daresay you two know each other?" Mr. Delatant asked

I nodded, "We went to school together, in California

"And who are you

Marie smiled pushing the shy Emi forward, "this is my daughter, Emberlynn, and her best friend, Janice." I grimaced, I hate my name.  
We had a pleasant lunch, Emi could hardly keep her eyes of Chris, unless he looked at her, she was too shy to meet his eyes. I learned that Chris was staying with his Uncle for a year, while his parents were touring Europe.

After lunch, Marie whisked us away to do last minute preparations for our show that night. Emi couldn't stop talking, "I can't believe it! You grew up with him?" I nodded, "Come on, Jace! Spill!"

"There's nothing to spill. We were good friends

She raised an eyebrow, "only friends

"Well, maybe slightly more then friends, but that's it

Seeing she was getting nowhere she went to go find some girls to make jealous.


	3. What was that?

_I can't believe it! You grew up with him?" I nodded, "Come on, Jace! Spill!" _

_"There's nothing to spill. We were good friends"_

_She raised an eyebrow, "only friends"_

_"Well, maybe slightly more then friends, but that's it"_

_Seeing she was getting nowhere she went to go find some girls to make jealous._

I sighed, "Time to get ready." We were performing Phantom of the Opera tonight, my favorite. I was Meg, I love Meg. I'd rather be her than Christine. (Y'all can kill me later).I put on my Don Giovanni cd (great opera!) to get me in a dark mood, and took a shower. I put my brown hair in a cap, so that the blonde wig could go on easily. That was the only down side to being Meg, I have to be blonde, I look terrible blonde. I slipped into my costume. My alarm went off just as the Don was getting dragged down to hell. I sighed, "oh well, I'll listen to it tomorrow." I met Emi outside. We walked together to where my wig was, and then she went to meet the other dancers. As I made sure my wig looked real, another dancer/singer came in for makeup.

"Jace, how are you?" I looked up to see Serene, our Christine. I looked around, where there was a Serene there was always a...

"As always, they ruined my nails," a Felicia, "I can't believe it. Oh, hello, Jamie, wasn't it

"Jace" I corrected, knowing it wouldn't matter; she only shrugged her shoulders and kept primping. I smiled at Serene, which she returned apologetically, then I left. They couldn't have chosen a better Carlotta. I lined up with the other dancers, I got both looks of animosity and admiration. I was a ballet dancer and a singer. You had to be the best at both in order to be Christine, and the second best to be Meg. Half of them hated me for it, the other quarter loved me. The last could care less, those were the ones I liked to be around.

"Jace, I can't believe you're going to be Meg!" Emi said excitedly, "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged, "If I'd never sung on stage before, I would be"

"Good luck, Jace," Serene said behind me.

"You too," I liked Serene, she reminded me of my sister. Sadness washed over me. I wished she could be here, all of them.

"Jace," Emi interrupted, "It's almost time, let's go."

I reluctantly took the stage with Serene at my side. I hate being on stage, especially singing, but just dancing helped calm my nerves down immensely. When it was finally time to sing, I was ready... (I used an older music book so one of Meg's verses is changed.

_ME:  
Christine, Christine.  
(Phantom: Christine...)_

_Where in the world Have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret!  
Who is your great tutor?_

_Serene:  
Father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear Now as I sing, I can sense him And I know he's here_

_Here in this room He calls me softly Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know He's always with me He - the unseen genius_

_ME:  
I watch your face from the shadows Distant through all the applause I hear your voice in the darkness Yet the words aren't yours_

_Serene:  
Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!_

_ME(to herself:  
Who is this angel? This..._

_BOTH:  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel_

_Serene:  
He's with me, even now..._

_ME:  
Your hands are cold..._

_Serene:  
All around me..._

_ME:  
Your face, Christine, its white..._

_Serene:  
It frightens me..._

_ME:  
Don't be frightened..._

I discretely left the stage, not having another part until Prima Donna. I stood offstage listening to Serene and Michael sing the theme song. One of the directors came up behind me, "Don't forget your extra line that we added in today." I smiled and nodded. I had said the line earlier in rehearsal as a joke, and he loved it so much he put it in. I didn't mind, I got to Carlotta bash, which is always fun. As I waited I glanced up to where Chris was sitting with his uncle, in box five. I stared harder, something was reflecting light behind Chris's head I blinked and it was gone, had I been imagining things?


	4. Chris, I couldn't!

As I waited I glanced up to where Chris was sitting with his uncle, in box five. I stared harder, something was reflecting light behind Chris's head I blinked and it was gone, had I been imagining things? 

The scene with the notes arrived, I stood to the side with Emi.

_(Firmin)  
Mystery after gala night It says mystery of soprano's flight Mystified all the papers say We are mystified, we suspect foul play_

_Bad news on soprano's scene First Carlotta now Christine Still, at least, the seats get sold Gossip's worth its weight in gold_

_What a way to run a business Spare me these unending trials Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!_

_(Andre interrupting)  
Damnable!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!_

_(Firmin)  
Andre please don't shout!  
It's publicity!  
And the take is vast Free publicity!_

_(Andre)  
But we have no cast!_

_(Firmin)  
Andre, have you seen the queue?  
Ah, it seems you've got one too_

_(Andre, reading)  
Dear Andre what a charming gala,  
Christine was, in a word, sublime We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!_

_(Firmin, reading)  
Dear, Firmin Just a brief reminder My salary has not been paid Send it care of the ghost by return of post P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_

_(Both)  
Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain These are both signed O.G._

_(Andre)  
Who the hell is he?_

_(Both realizing)  
Opera Ghost!_

_(Firmin)  
It's nothing short of shocking (Andre)  
He is mocking our position!_

_(Firmin)  
In addition he wants money!_

_(Andre)  
What a funny apparition!_

_(Both)  
To expect a large retainer Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!_

_(Raoul interrupting)  
Where is she?_

_(Firmin)  
You mean Carlotta?_

_(Raoul)  
I mean Miss Daae Where is she?_

_(Andre)  
Well how should we know?_

_(Raoul)  
I want an answer!  
I take it that you sent me this note!_

_(Firmin)  
What's all this nonsense?_

_(Andre)  
Of course not!_

_(Firmin)  
Don't look at us!_

_(Raoul)  
She's not with you then?_

_(Andre)  
Of course not!_

_(Firmin)  
We're in the dark!_

_(Raoul)  
Monsieur don't argue!  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?_

_(Firmin)  
And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? (Realizing his mistake)Written!_

_(Andre, reading)  
Do not fear for Miss Daae The angel of music has her under his wing.  
Make no attempt to see her again._

_(Raoul)  
If you didn't send it, then who did?_

_(Carlotta)  
Where is he?_

_(Firmin)  
Ah, welcome back!_

_(Carlotta)  
Your precious patron Where is he?_

_(Raoul)  
What is it now?_

_(Carlotta)  
I have your letter A letter which I rather resent_

_(Me)--to Emi More like resemble (I thought it was funny!)_

_(Emi)  
SHHHH!_

_(Firmin)  
And did you send it?_

_(Raoul)  
Of course not!_

_(Andre)  
As if he would!_

_(Carlotta)  
You didn't send it?_

_(Raoul)  
Of course not!_

_(Firmin)  
What's going on?_

_(Carlotta)  
You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?_

_(Raoul)  
And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_

_(Raoul, reading)  
Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered Christine Daae..._

_Carlotta: Christine Daae!_

_(Raoul contiues)...will be singing on your behalf tonight Be prepared for a great misfortune Should you attempt to take her place._

_(Firmin and Andre)  
Far too many notes for my taste And most of them about Christine!  
All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name--!_

_(Madame Giry)  
Miss Daae has returned._

_(Firmin)  
I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned_

_(Andre)  
Where precisely is she now?_

_(Madame Giry)  
I thought it best she was alone_

_(Me)  
She needed rest_

_(Raoul)  
May I see her?_

_(Madame Giry)  
No, Monsieur She will see no one_

_YADA YADA BLAH BLAH…._

I smiled happily offstage, three more lines and I was done. One during Poor fool, one in masquerade, and one during down once more. (There may be more I just can't think of them). After the night was over, I retreated to my room. After happily taking off the evil wig, and washing off my make up (which I not so fondly call my clay mask). There was an insistent knocking at my door. I sighed, I just wanted some sleep. But whoever it was would not relent.

"Come in if you must." I called

Chris poked his head in, "I must"  
I smiled, I guess seeing him wasn't so bad, besides, he had flowers with him. Not just any flowers, but Sweet William was in the mix. How could anyone resist. "I missed you, Jace." he said sitting next to me.

I smiled, "And all this time I thought you were happy to get rid of me"

He shook his head, "You sang beautifully tonight, I loved every minute"

"I only sang five times, and not for very long." I protested, "It's not hard to love ten minutes"

"Well since I only got to see you for ten minutes," His eye twinkled mischievously, "let's get something to eat." He pulled me to my feet

"Chris I couldn't," He looked at me strangely, "Ms. Cheris is very strict, no leaving after ten, and it's ten thirty"

"I think she'd make an exception for us, don't you?"

"That'd be playing favorites, and she wouldn't do that." I stopped him from protesting, "Even if she would, I couldn't ask her to, it just wouldn't be fair"

"Very well," Chris sighed, "I see there's no persuading you, goodnight." He kissed me on my forehead, and left.


	5. The Phantom!

The next day I head down towards the laundry room with a basket in my arms. As I opened the door I heard something overhead. I looked up just in time to see a black shoe and pant leg disappear from the ladder leading up to the attic. That's weird, nobodies supposed to be up there. I thought. I quietly put the basket down and climbed up the ladder. I went slowly, not sure of what I'd find. My head peek through, then my shoulders. Nothing. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Just as I did, someone grabbed me, clamped a hand over my mouth, and pulled me up so that my back was press against them. Someone must have heard my short cry. Because I heard them call from below. Whoever it was came up the ladder, and peeked in, the man holding me covered me in black clothe. Satisfied that no one was there, they went back down. Unfortunately, they closed up the ladder while they did. The man uncovered me, and spun me around. I found myself staring into the intense green eyes of the Phantom of the Opera. His anger burned into me. "You shouldn't be up here." he whispered harshly. Shocked into silence, I only nodded. He softened slightly. Surprisingly gentle, he lifted us both to our feet. "Come I will show you the way out." he lead me down a hidden staircase, and into a tunnel. After ten minutes of silence he opened a panel, leading to my room.

"How..?"

He put a finger to my lips. "You would do well to keep silent, young Janice." he slipped back into the tunnel, and shut the door. I thought about what he said, and realized that he had not been talking about my question. Rather he was warning me not to say anything to anyone else. Janice, no one had ever said my name like he did, that is no one but my parents. The 'I' was not supposed to be short, but more of the long 'e' in eat. Like Janeece. But no one ever pronounced right. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, putting my thoughts to rest.

Emi came in, carrying my clothes. "You forgot these in the laundry room"

"Oh, I forgot, the washers were all full when I brought them down."

"I'll wash them with my clothes then," she said, filling the basket with her clothes. "Chris was at the performance last night"

"I know, he brought me those flowers."

Emi dropped the shirt she was holding to pick up the flowers, "oh, Jace, I think he likes you."

I could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice. "Don't get excited, they don't mean anything." Emi looked lost, "Sweet William means 'Grant my one smile'. The chrysanthemum means, you are a wonderful friend. And the zinnia mean 'thoughts of an absent friend'. So they all are symbols of friendship."

Emi still looked slightly lost, "And he knows this, how"

"What his mother didn't teach me about flowers, he did." I busied myself fixing my hair.

"Surely you must feel something for him?"  
I thought for a bit, "Yes, I do. I always have, but what I feel for is a memory. People change a lot in six years, I know I have"

Emi sighed, "Do you always have to have such a thought out answer"

I smiled, "Let's go, I don't want to be late again."


	6. Me? Christine? heck no!

As we headed for rehearsal we passed Michael, the man playing the phantom, I looked twice. He was not the man I'd seen in the attic. The other was much younger, and Michael had blue eyes not green.

"Jace, come on." Emi tugged at my sleeve.

We were at rehearsals for hours, our feet ached, throats were sore, but we still had a while to go. "Let's do All I Ask, I don't want our Raoul messing up his lines again." Mr. Gustafe, our director, said.

Paul interrupted, "But who am I supposed to sing it with, it's Serene's day off"

Mr. Gustafe looked around, "Janice," I cringed, "you practice it with him, you know all the words." I nodded, I really didn't want half the cast listening to me butcher one of my favorite songs. "While they do, the rest of you can take a break." Okay, a quarter of the cast.

(Skip this part if you don't feel like reading the whole song, but look for the none italics)

_Paul: Why have you brought me here?_

Me: We can't go back there!

Paul: We must return!

Me: He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!

Paul: Christine, don't say that

Me: Those eyes that burn!

Paul: Don't even think it

Me: And if he has to kill a thousand men

Paul: Forget this waking nightmare

Me: The Phantom of the Opera will kill

Paul: This phantom is a fable Believe me

Me: ...and kill again!

Paul: There is no Phantom of the Opera

Me: My God, who is this man

Paul: My God, who is this man

Me: ...who hunts to kill?

Paul: ...this mask of death?

Me: I can't escape from him

Paul: Whose is this voice you hear

Me: ...I never will!

Paul: ...with every breath?

Both: And in this labyrinth, where light is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside your/my mind

Paul: There is no Phantom of the Opera

Me: Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness  
Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness  
But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound In that night there was music in my mind And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before.

Paul: What you heard was a dream and nothing more

(I tried not to smile, I loved this part. I looked up to box five, Serene always did, I was shocked to see the phantom, not Michael, but the man from the attic. I continued blankly)

_  
Me: Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore_ (I snapped back to reality as Paul sang)__

Paul: Christine, Christine

Michael: Christine

Paul: No more talk of darkness Forget these wide-eyed fears I'm here, nothing can harm you My words will warm and calm you Let me be your freedom Let daylight dry your tears I'm here, with you, beside you To guard you and to guide you

Me: Say you'll love me every waking moment Turn my head with talk of summer time Say you need me with you now and always Promise me that all you say is true That's all I ask of you

Paul: Let me be your shelter Let me be your light You're safe, no one will find you Your fears are far behind you

Me: All I want is freedom A world with no more night And you, always beside me To hold me and to hide me

Paul: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Let me lead you from your solitude Say you need me with you here, beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of you

Me: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Say the word and I will follow you

Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Me: Say you love me

Paul: You know I do

Both: Love me, that's all I ask of you (no we don't kiss we're just singing it)_  
-  
_(I took a deep breath)_  
Anywhere you go, let me go too Love me, that's all I ask of you" _

Mr. Gustafe stopped us, "Beautiful," I looked back up to box 5, the phantom bent his head down in acknowledgement, then disappeared. "so tell me, Paul, how do you forget your lines on opening night, yet remember them perfectly the next morning?" Paul blushed, "And Janice, I knew you knew the lines, but that was wonderful" I looked down,

"Thank you," I said softly.

Michael winked at me, "if Serene ever gets sick, we know who to call" Now it was my turn to blush, sure Michael was cute, but he was dating Felicia. Which didn't give him a very high rating. I returned to my room, happy for a break before the performance that night. Thankful that Serene would be back. When I got there, Emi was waiting.

"Jace!" she gave me a hug, "I heard you sing, that was beautiful"

I peeled her off me, "please Emi, I have to help your mother in the laundry room." I changed quickly and head for the room, scared, but hoping he would be there. I entered the room and Marie was picking up laundry bags and throwing them in a pile.

"Janice," she said relieved, "can you finish doing this, I have a private lesson."

I nodded as she walked out. I continued to throw the bags against the wall, trying to ignore the fact that the ladder to the attic had come back down. fifteen minutes later, Felicia walked in, in a really rotten mood.

"Janie!" she yelled, "What are you doing, now I have to search through all those bags, just to find mine"

I turned around to face her, "you know, if you had listened and put your clothes in the right spot, I wouldn't move them"

She, furious about something else entirely, slapped me across the face. "don't back talk me, child! You have no respect for the true stars. Don't think you're, oh so, important just because you serenaded the dancers at rehearsals." suddenly a box came flying down missing her only because she dived out of the way. I looked up to see the phantom looking down at me with a smirk on his face. He was gone before Felicia got up.

"You did that on purpose, you little witch!" she stormed off, not bothering to find her laundry

"The names Jace, 'Licia." I said under my breath.


	7. Erik

That night after the show, I was in my room I had changed into my pajamas and was brushing my hair when I noticed something on my dresser. I picked it up, ran the black ribbon through my fingers, and stroked the soft red petals. _The Phantom_, I thought, _But why?_ I decided to test my fate.

_Angel of music, mysterious guardian. why do you hid from me? angel of music, hide no longer. come to me, strange angel. _

I heard a soft chuckle,_ Janice, you brave little Angel, You know not what you have asked. Don't think it's just a game. I am here with you._

I am you angel. 

I turned in shock when the voice was by my ear, but he wasn't there.

_Come to me angel of music. _

I looked again where the voice was coming from, again he wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"Here" the voice behind me was accompanied by his hands resting on my hips. I spun around quickly, too quickly. I tripped on my own feet and fell to the floor. My vision was blurry, but I felt him lift me up, and carry me into his passages. I was shocked that, even through the haze surrounding me, I saw a lake. There was actually a lake down there. I fell unconscious as he laid me down.

I awoke sometime later. I was on a velvet couch, I sat up slowly,_ you've got to be kidding me! _I looked around at an exact replica of the phantoms lair. I looked for him,_ He even composes music?_ Yes, no doubt about it, he was sitting at a grand piano composing something. Not sure what to do, I sung the first thing I could think of.  
_  
I remember there was mist.._His head did not rise from his work.

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat And in the boat there was a man  
_  
He turned around and gave the same nod as before. He turned back to his work.

_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_

He didn't answer, I sat next to him on a pile of dark red pillows. He set his pencil down, and proceeded to play. The music was sorrowful and slow, I felt I had to ask something.

"Angel?" He turned his head to me with out stopping,

"Do you have a name?" He nodded, but continued to play without answering. At the end of the song he turned back to me.

"It's Erik"

"Erik?" He had to be joking,_ it was all too perfect.  
_  
"My mother's sadistic joke," he looked away, "after she saw my face."

"So why? Why are you here?" He looked back at me, tears threatening his eyes, "Never mind, you don't have to tell me." I looked around, "How long have I been here"

"Not more that three hours." I nodded, "Do you want to go back?"

The pleading in his voice was poorly masked, "only if you want me to" _how could I abandon him, he was so starved of human companionship.  
_  
He shook his head, "No, stay," it came out as a whisper, but it was a whisper that held more emotion than any yell could. I stood up and ran my hand across the keyboard. He stood up, placed his hands on my shoulders and gently sat me on the bench. "you can play?" I nodded, "play something for me?" I nodded again before starting, it took a few seconds for him to figure out what I was playing, but he came in right on beat….  
_  
Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and peaks imagination Silently the senses, abandon their defenses Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, close your eyes let you spirit start to soar...and you'll live as you've never lived before_

I stopped playing, he didn't notice, his voice… _it captured you, entranced you._

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight.. The darkness of the music of the night

the intensity of his eyes.  
_  
Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.. Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then... can you belong to me_

The powerfulness of his voice.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write.. The power of the music of the night  
_  
The electricity of his touch traveling from the side of my neck to my shoulder.

_You alone can make my song take flight.. Help me make the music of the night_

Our eyes were locked, I couldn't move them if I wanted to. He knelt in front of me, placing is hands on both my shoulders, and rubbed them gently. "Are you cold?" I shook my head, not comprehending why he would ask that, "You're shaking. I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't, I just," I looked away for the first time. On impulse, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He neither returned the hug, nor pushed me away. I looked up at him. His eyes were staring straight ahead. Tears streamed down his face. His breath had become labored. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling away.

He kept from making eye contact, "I've.. Ah… I've never been held before." suddenly uncomfortable, he stood up, pulling me up with him. "I should take you back now."

I shrugged, he picked up a cloak and draped it around me before leading me to his boat. Our trip back was in silence. He returned me to my room, where I fell fast asleep.  
I woke up in my room on time, surprisingly. Looking around I wondered if the events of last night were merely a dream, or if I had actually been with the phantom of the opera. 


	8. was it all a dream?

"Jace?" Emi called pounding at my door, "Jace are you there?"

I opened the door tiredly, "What is it"

Emi looked frantic, "oh, thank God you're here, I tried to talk to last night, but your door was locked. I tried to get you to open the door, but when I called you didn't answer"

"So much for dreaming." I said under my breath.

"What did you say"

"Oh, I heard you calling in my dream, but I guess I was still half awake"

Emi gave her a weird look, "Well, lets go to breakfast." I nodded and headed towards the kitchen, "JACE!" Emi protested pulling me back.

"What Emi?"

"Put some clean clothes on at least!" I blushed and went behind a changing screen to change out of yesterday's clothes, "who's the jokester?" Emi asked

"huh?"

She held up Erik's rose, "Phantom of the Opera"

"Oh, that," I came out fully clothed, "I don't know, probably Michael, he's known to do stuff like that"

"Oh, let's go then." As we were about to turn into the kitchen Emi stopped me, "Jace! It's him!" she whispered harshly.

"Who?"

"Chris!" I peeked in, sure enough, Chris was eating lunch with his family. "What am I going to do, I look terrible"

I smirked, "one, that's not possible, two, that's my favorite outfit of yours, so go in there and sit next to him"

"But I'm sure that seat was saved for you." Emi argued.

"okay, then I'll sit next to Serene, and then he'll stop saving it for me." Emi looked skeptical. "Trust me, it'll work." I confidently walked to the food line, grabbed a banana and a muffin and headed for Serene. She smiled when I sat down, and I saw the disappointment on Chris' face. "Emi!" I called as she came closer, "Sit there." I pointed to the sit next to Chris, and continued to eat my food.

I heard Emi's shy voice, "May I sit here"

"Oh, sure." Chris said moving his backpack.

I gave Emi an 'I told you so' look, before turning to Serene, "I heard Paul did an outstanding job last night to make up for Saturday"

Serene smiled, "Yes he definitely outdid himself, I heard you didn't do so bad yourself in practice"

I blushed, "I did better than I thought I would, but I think I'll stick with Meg"

Serene laughed, "Don't worry about me being jealous, I wouldn't mind a double"

"Not that they'd actually let a girl like you be Christine." Felicia cut in.

Serene looked indignant, "Why wouldn't they, Paul said she was wonderful. And I certainly have heard her sing. She has plenty of talent"

"Talent nothing," Felicia objected, "She had a good day and sounded like you do on your bad days." I sunk lower in my seat, I wished I had taken the seat at the other end.

"I don't see why your so upset," Paul joined in, "Are you afraid that Jace will take Serene's spot and she'll take yours"

Felicia turned bright red and stormed off, Michael smirked as he stood up, "All be right there, dear." Then a little quieter, "Now I have to play the sweet boyfriend. So act like a just chewed you out Paul." Paul's hands flew up in mock surrender. 


	9. I hurt you?

Before I start... what's ALW? I'm not very good with abreviations, but someone put it in a review, so I wanted to know... Sorry this took so lone, school, and my book got in the way. But for those who are keeping up: Teleperez is now 50 pages long (if a page is from 350-400 words, leaving out the consideration of begining and ends of chapters). Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Winter Rose Alchemist; Wandering Child24; SporkGoddess... remember constructive critisism is ALWAYS welcome (you learn alot more from the flamers than the groupies...no offense to anyone intended).

Emi ran up to me as I slipped on my ballet shoes, "Jace, I knew it!"

I looked up at her curiously, "Knew what?"

"Chris does like you," She was horrible at hiding her disappointment, "He asked me if you liked him! How rude is that?"

I tried not to laugh, "What'd you tell him?"

"I said I didn't know, what was I supposed to do, lie to him?"

"Of course not," I shook my head, "I'll talk to him tomorrow, come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her to rehearsals.

"So, you really don't like him then?" Emi tried again.

I ignored the girls trying to listen in as we took our places, "No, I don't."

"SO who do you like?"

"God, you're incorrigible, Nobody." I smiled as Serene stood next to me, "Good morning."

She smiled back, but Emi was still talking, "You have to like somebody, come on Jace who is it?"

"If I wanted a personal matchmaker I'd just talk to your mother." Emi was a bout to speak, "if it has to do with boys, I'll let you in on a secret, 'I think, therefore I'm single,' that's my motto, and that is our cue." I could see the frustration on her face as we danced, and couldn't help but smile.

Rehearsals were as monotones as ever. I could have sworn I was sleep dancing. After we were done I saw Chris standing by the stage exit, no doubt waiting for me. I went the back ways to my room to avoid from having to talk to him before I met him for early dinner since there were no shows that night.

"Oh, Jace," Marie approached me in a singsong voice.

"Yes ma'am?" I slipped behind a screen to change.

She had a much to big smile on her face, I knew she was up to something, "There's a handsome young man outside waiting for you, I believe he has a box of chocolates as well."

I groaned inwardly, _why did he have to be so sweet? _"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." Her smile widened as she left to deliver my message.

"I don't like her," I spun around.

"Erik!" My eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I wanted to invite you to dinner, but it seems you have other plans, with this Chris." He said his name with loathing.

I glared at him, "You better not be getting any ideas."

"What do you mean?" he asked in mock surprise.

I rolled my eyes, "You're jealous, and I don't want to see Chris hurt because of me." I lowered my eyes and added softly, "Again."

"What do you mean again?" He asked lifting my face so he could look in my eyes.

"It's not important," I brushed his hand away, "The point is, Chris is just a friend, that's all he'll ever be. Not by his choice, but mine."

"Why never? You might end up falling for his cheap stunts."

I glared even harder at him, "You mean the chocolates? You're the one who bruised my arm, freaked me out, and kidnapped me!"

Erik wasn't listening anymore, "I hurt your arm in the attic?"

I turned to him, in shock at the remorse in his voice, "It's just a little bruise, nothing makeup can't cover up."

He lifted up my half-sleeve and gasped, "a lot of professionally done make up." He ran his thumb lightly over the purple bruise. It was as big as his hand. "I'm sorry." He dropped my arm and walked back a few steps, as if I was a china doll he was afraid to break. Or maybe he thought I didn't trust him because of it.

I closed the distance between us, "I forgive you." I put my arms around him. This time he returned the embrace. A knock at the door pulled me away.

"Jace?" Chris' voice asked, I hushed Erik's growl with a glare, "We need to leave if you want to get a good seat at the restaurant."

I gave Erik a look of 'don't you even think about it, and headed outside.


End file.
